Card Types
In Hexaria, there are currently 5 card types: * Heals * Buffs and Debuffs * Attacks, * Traps, * Effects All cards are classified into one of these 5 categories. It can be identified which one by the cards border and background colour, and its icon in the bottom left corner of the card. Attack Cards Attacks are the most common form of cards. They can be identified by a red border and a sword icon. Attack card are what progresses a fight. All attacks inflict damage in a variety of ways. All attack cards will deal a certain amount “base damage” when used, which is the amount of damage the card deals directly after using it. Many attack cards just do a certain amount of damage at melee range or longer, but some attacks such as Venomshank or Fireball will also apply a Status Effect on the target. It should also be mentioned that some cards have a Area of Effect (AoE), like the aforementioned Fireball, which attacks all targets in a 1 hex raid us of the selected tile. All attack cards will make use of All Attack Buffs or Debuffs on the user and all Defense Buffs or Debuffs on the target. Using an attack card will exhaust all of them and one cannot “save“ one. Additionally, only attack cards will use Buffs and Debuffs. This can be seen with the card Hellfire, which has many characteristics similar to an attack card, but is listed in-game as an effect card. Subsequently, the card does not exhaust any Buffs or Debuffs on the user or target(s). Effect Cards Effect '''cards are cards which apply an effect onto the battlefield or a player. Instead of directly damaging players or such, effect cards will usually apply or remove Status Effects, such as Purge or Ember. However, some special cards usually related to some gimmick that can’t identified as other card types are all classified as Effect cards, such as Teleport, or Trick or Treat. Traps '''Traps are essentially what the name says. When you use a trap card, you place down the selected trap on one of the hexagons. If an enemy walks over it, they will be inflicted with damage or an effect. For example, the Bear Trap causes any enemy to walk over it to take 25 damage. Buffs and Debuffs Buffs/Debuffs affect the damage of Attacks. There are 4 types of buffs/debuffs: Damage buffs, Defense buffs, Damage debuffs, and Defense debuffs. Damage buffs/debuffs affect how much damage an attack does, and Defense buffs/debuffs affect how much damage the victim of the chosen attack takes. All of the buffs/debuffs work in percentages. For example, if a bandit used rock throw and had a -25% damage debuff, the attack would deal 8 damage instead of 10. In the case in which a decimal is formed, as in the case previously stated, the attack is rounded to the nearest whole number. Buffs/Debuffs stack additionally, not multiplicatively. Heals Heals aren't too common, but they are definitely important! Basically, they add back lost health to the player. This is very important, as it keeps you in the fight longer and can let you comeback after taking a huge hit. While most heals are automatically used on yourself, some heals can be used on allies, such as Small Blessing. Category:Guides and Tutorials